Distractions
by Phia Phi
Summary: Lokar is dead. And Ky has the most amazing girlfriend; Maya. But Ky still can't get his mind off his dad, who hasn't contacted him for years. In a session to try and get his mind off things, Maya comes to distract him from his troubles. What is her tactic? And will it succeed? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Redaki: Conquer the Kairu, or any of the characters, sadly :( However, I own this


**Hey people. This is my first lemon and I love this couple. This is a one shot unless you guys want more. So without further ado, Enjoy. WARNING: NOT FOR KIDDIES AND THEIR VIRGIN MINDS.**

* * *

**Shower Room Distraction**

**Maya's POV**

He's been so out of it lately. He's happy and everything, but he still can't get his mind off his dad. And I don't blame him. His dad hasn't made any form of contact with his son for years, and Ky can only presume the worst. Ky is the most amazing boyfriend in the world; he's kind, caring, generous and focused. But his mind has been focusing elsewhere; on his dad. I don't like seeing him like this. We're eighteen now, the last time he heard from his dad was when he was fifteen before we destroyed Lokar. I watched as Ky trudged out of the room, probably heading to the training room, mainly because that was where he did his thinking. I glanced around the courtyard and saw Boomer with his parents and knew he wouldn't miss me. So I walked away, heading towards the girls training room. I don't know why I came here but when I arrived I figured that Ky was going to need a distraction and I had the perfect idea. So I started with the punch bag and worked up a good sweat, going through my plan to distract Ky. When my plan was fool proof I headed into the shower room and remembered a door that joined the two rooms together. I don't know why it was there but it was. I collected my towel and opened the door a crack. I couldn't here the shower running and could here Ky talking to himself as he trained. I slipped into a cubical and undressed, hanging my top, trousers and underwear outside, along with my towel. Pulling out my hair bands, I let my sky blue hair fall to its full length, the ends brushing against my waist. Turning the water to blistering hot, I let the water cascade over my body, closing my brown eyes, the water flowed over my face and through my hair. I washed myself, rinsing the bubbles down the drain when I heard nothing but the shower. Turning off the shower, I reached out the cubicle door into the steamy room, taking hold of my towel and underwear. I heard the shower room door open and footsteps. I dried myself and slipped into my underwear when I heard the whisper of fabric from outside. I opened the door so I could see what was going on and I saw Ky's bare tanned back staring at me as he removed his top. I wrapped my towel around my warm body, before opening the door. Its now or never. "Ky you really shouldn't tease a girl." I said in a sultry voice. He spun on his heel so fast he visibly became slightly dizzy.

"Maya? W-what are you doing here?" He stared into my brown eyes, his own eyes widening as he noticed the cloud of lust over them.

"Providing a distraction I hope." I strut towards him, my hips swaying hypnotically, a hand on my hip when I stopped about an inch from him. "I understand you're going through a tough situation, but I think I might be able to help with that." My towel fell and he took in my body. He did a double take when he saw the lacy black underwear and bra I was wearing, and something sparked in his eyes that made me feel hot inside. He gulped as I stepped closer, my chest pressing against his own, and he was unmistakably blushing, his cheeks deep red. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to mine into a kiss that was forceful but he returned the kiss just as forcefully. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled slightly and as I did he pushed me into the wall, his hands on either side of my head. When we needed oxygen we pulled away, only to have me push him towards the benches. I pushed him down before sitting on his lap, straddling his waist and capturing his lips in another lust filled kiss. His hot hands trailed up my body, leaving cold sensations wherever he touched that were in no way unpleasant. He hooked his thumbs around my bra straps and I reached up, catching his wrist. I pulled my lips away from his, whispering in his ear, "I want these off first." I slid my hands under his trousers, running them around the front, pulling them out and unstraddling his waist. I heard the whisper of fabric as I walked over to the showers and turned every one of them on. I turned around only to see Ky standing right behind me, capturing my lips in a loving embrace, as he grasped the undersides of my thighs and picked me up, my legs instantaneously wrapping around his waist. He walked for a bit but slipped sending us to the floor, him underneath me, before he flipped us over. He swooped down to my neck, placing hot kisses on it and finding my sensitive spot. He nipped it and I gasped, which made him bite on it, adding some pressure and when he pulled away he blew on it, making me squirm. His hands were roaming up my body, before getting to my bra, when I arched my back, his hands going behind my back, and I felt the flimsy material loosen before feeling the pressure of Ky's strong chest against my own. He continued kissing my neck before his kisses headed further down south. His hands went to my nipples and started pressing down on them, making them go erect. Ky's tongue started licking down the centre of my breast, the underside of my right one before coming up and twirling around my right nipple. His right hand played with the neglected one, squeezing it and flicking the nipple before his mouth switched. He caught my nipple between his teeth and bit down gently, making the moans that were collected in my throat echo through the steamy shower room. When he pulled away, he came back to my level looking into my eyes with so much love, the intensity of it was unreal. "Ky?" I whispered, heaving from that experience.

"Yeah?"

"Take me." His eyes widened at my request and he sat up, moving away from me.

"Maya, are you sure? You only get one first time and I want you to be happy. And don't want you to regret that it was me."

"Ky, listen to me." I moved over to him, sitting next to him and making him look at me. "I would never regret anything I do with you. I only want to be with you. You make me happy. You have me spiritually, mentally and emotionally. And now I want to be yours physically."

"Maya..." He trailed off, staring into my eyes before holding my waist and practically ripping off my underwear. I pulled his boxers off him, revealing an eight and a half inch dick and my first thought was _how am I going to fit that inside of me? _

**"**Maya, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." I straddled his thighs, starring at his manhood before looking into his eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I want this Ky. I want you." I lifted slightly Ky holding my waist as I positioned my wet entrance over the head of his manhood, and pushing down. I cried out in pain, burying my head into the crook of Ky's neck, tears trailing down my face as he held me. Soon the pain subsided and I couldn't feel anything but when I shifted a burst of heat erupted through my core and I moaned in pure ecstasy. I pulled my hips up before slamming back down, another moan echoing through the room. I kept my face in the crook of Ky's neck, his hands holding my hips, pulling my hips up and down, meeting me every time. Soon we had created a steady rhythm and I was muttering into Ky's shoulder, scratching at his back when he changed our angle slightly, entered again, and hit me in a spot that made my head fly back and I screamed. "FUCK. Ky, faster." He complied making me scream louder, when he muttered in my ear.

"Talk dirty to me." I had no idea what to say, but when he slammed into me again; words flowed off my mouth that I would never have thought would escape my mouth. "Ahh, fuck yes. Ky, right there. Fuck me harder Ky, harder." He again complied and I screamed. "Fuck me mmm. Make me cum Ky; make me cum. Cum with me Ky, cum inside me." We were now groaning and moaning up a storm and I could feel my walls start to close around him, his dick tensing inside me. "Ahh, Ky I'm going to..." I started.

"Yeah Maya I'm gonna..." He started.

"CUM!" We finished, my juices flowing out of me, his seed jetting inside me, making me feel warm. I went limp in his arms, my breathing heavy, as was his, our bodies bathed in sweat. I whispered, "Distracted now?"

"Definitely." I stood, him doing the same and he said. "I think we should shower."

"Yeah." I headed for a shower, about to close my door when Ky slipped in grabbing my ass as he kissed me. "Not distracted enough huh?"

"No, but could you help."

"Let me see."


End file.
